Le digne descendant de Shou Tucker ou la création des Titans
by petit scarabe
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire de la création du tout premier Titan. De la folie de l'homme. Et de sa perte.


BanzaÏ ! je suis fan de Shingeki no Kyojin et fan de Full Metal Alchemist. Je me suis donc dis : et si je faisais un cross des deux ? Puis m'est venu l'idée de faire un récit de la création des Titans de Shingeki no Kyojin via les principes alchimique de FMA. C'est mon premier fan fiction et crossover écrivant habituellement des romans. Je dédicace ce récit a P'tite-Yume et a tous les fans de FMA et SnK. Enjoy it !

**Le digne descendant de Shou Tucker ou la création des Titans**

Comment est né le premier titan ? Nul ne le sait. Le secret est gardé depuis longtemps et jalousement conservé. Le récit de sa création réside dans un carnet conservé dans les archive de l'armée. Le récit est daté d'il y a 150 ans, époque où le monde était en pleine âge d'or et où l'alchimie régnait en maître. Ceci est l'histoire de la création du tout premier titan. De la folie de l'homme. Et de sa perte.

1ere note

L'alchimie est la science qui permet de comprendre, de décomposer et recomposer la matière. L'alchimie peut tout faire sauf créer un être humain à partir du néant. Et la création d'être humain via l'alchimie, qui est nommé transmutation humaine, est interdite. C'est un tabou absolu. Nul ne peut enfreindre cet interdit.

Par le passée la transmutation humaine a créé des êtres mi animal mi humain nommés chimère. L'expert en création de chimère se nommait Shou Tucker, l'alchimiste tisseur de vie. Il créa de nombreuse chimère et poussa ses travaux très loin. Trop loin. Il fut assassiné.150 ans après son assassinat, l'armée m'a enfin donné son aval pour continuer ses recherches et trouver l'Etre Parfait. Ou plutôt le soldat parfait.

Moi, Jack Jäger continuerai les recherches que Shou Tucker avait les finirai. Je suis surnommé par mes pairs jaloux Mad Jack, le bio-alchimiste. Je suis un génie et je connais mieux que personne les secrets le corps humain. Les autres alchimistes spécialisés dans ce domaine ne sont que des imbéciles incapable de voir l'étendu de savoir et de puissance que recèle un corps humain.

L'Etat d'Amestris, ayant cruellement besoin de soldat pour ses guerres et conscient que je m'intéressais de prêt à la transmutation humaine sans toutefois commettre le tabou d'en essayer une, m'a confié ce travail. Le projet classé secret défense se nomme projet TITAN. A ceci près que je n'ai pas le droit de créer un être humain. Je dois partir de la matière existante. Donc modifier un être humain pour le transformer en Etre Parfait. C'est stupide. Créer un Etre Parfait de toute pièce aurait été bien plus simple et rapide…enfin un génie tel que moi devrait pouvoir arriver à contourner ce léger détail.

A partir de ce jour où mon génie dans l'art de l'étude du corps humain est enfin reconnu, j'écrirais dans mon journal le résultat de mes expériences pour vous montrer comment moi, Mad Jack, a créé le futur de l'humanité.

26eme note

La transformation humaine via l'alchimie se révèle plus difficile que je le pensais. Mes chimères se révèlent de bien piètre qualité. Incapable de parler et difforme, elles ne valent rien. Je suis loin de l'Etre Parfait. Mais au moins je ne suis pas à cours de matière première. Mes cobayes sont tous des prisonniers condamnés à mort et mon laboratoire étant proche de la prison j'en ai à foison. Les cadavres s'amoncellent dans ma salle de stockage. Je rate souvent ma transformation de l'humain a la chimère…Le cobaye meurt neuf fois sur dix. Rare sont ceux qui sont la force de survivre. Mais comme dit le proverbe : un de perdu, dix de retrouvé. Et puis ces déchets de l'humanité devraient s'estimer heureux de participer à la création du futur. Ils meurent pour la bonne cause. Ils devraient me remercier au lieu de pleurer comme des louveteaux. Ils ont sans doute servis à quelque chose de bien pour la première fois de leur vie.

192eme note

Mes chimères ressemblent enfin à quelque chose. J'obtiens des résultats que je classerais comme potable. Mais le futur humain ressemblant à homme lion ? Pas terrible…mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir intégrer son odorat surdéveloppé dans le corps d'un être humain sans modification extérieur du corps. Je veux un surhomme qui ressemble à un homme et non un mélange homme/animal. Maintenant que j'arrive à créer des chimères convenable je veux incorporer le meilleurs des chimères dans l'homme de manière à n'avoir aucune transformation extérieur mais seulement intérieur. Ce sera long et difficile mais je ne pense pas la tâche impossible. S'il faut, je viderai toute les prisons de Central de ses prisonniers pour y arriver. J'ai dû engager un type de l'armée pour emmener chaque jour les cadavres des expériences ratés dans l'incinérateur construit exprès dans mon jardin. Les enterrer ne suffisait pas, il y a sans doute déjà plus d'une centaine de cadavres nourrissant les vers de mon jardin. Et il règne dans la chambre de stockage de cadavre une puanteur faire pâlir un putois…

423eme note

Le scarabée peut soulever jusqu'à 1000 fois son propre poids. Le lion à un odorat pouvant sentir la présence de sa proie à plusieurs kilomètres. La tique peut se passer de nourriture pendant plusieurs années. Le glouton est l'animal combattant le plus féroce. Si j'arrive à canaliser sa rage, sa férocité et sa ténacité, ces talents seront utiles à un soldat. Je me suis donné comme objectif d'arriver avant la fin de l'année à créer un être humain combinant les capacités extraordinaire de ces animaux. Je suis sûr que l'être qui en résultera sera…magnifique. Le projet TITAN est en marche et rien ne m'arrêtera. De mes mains naitront le futur de l'humanité.

1200eme note

Le temps est mauvais. Sombre. Et dégueulasse. Comme mon humeur. Ça ne marche pas. Ma recherche de l'être parfois tourne à la foire monstre. Je mérite bien mon surnom de Mad Jack. J'entasse des chimères plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres dans les salles sombres de mon laboratoire. Mes couloirs ne sont plus que des repères de papillon mangeur de chairs, blattes, rats et autres saletés en tout genre. L'incinérateur tourne à plein régime et entoure mon laboratoire de sa fumée noire et cendreuse. Naturellement, l'herbe de mon jardin emplis de cadavre est devenue marron puis a pourrie. Mon aide de camp de l'armée se révèle plus utile que jamais, il ne chôme pas ! Mais les cadavres s'amoncelant plus vite que l'incinérateur ne tourne, on les donne d'abord aux chimères. Puis une fois qu'elles sont repues les cadavres restant vont brûler dans les flammes ininterrompues de l'incinérateur. J'ai entendu la rumeur qu'on trouve les prisons de Central étrangement vide. J'en ai ri à me péter les cordes vocales. Les types du gouvernement râle que je n'avance plus. Qu'il râle donc. Ils ne peuvent pas me retirer le projet TITAN sous prétexte d'avoir dépenser des millions dedans.

JE suis le projet TITAN. JE suis le seul pouvant le mener à terme. JE suis Mad Jack.

1567eme note

Il est né ! L'Etre Parfait ! Le soldat invincible ! A mon 63eme essai alchimique de la journée un cobaye à enfin survécu. Il est parfait. Ou plutôt elle est parfaite. Elle combine toute les capacités des animaux que j'ai cités précédemment, du lion au glouton en passant par la tique et scarabée. Elle est surhumaine. Elle a gardé son apparence humaine mais est supérieure à tout ce qui peut exister sur terre. N'ayant pas son nom je l'ai nommé Lucy dans un premier temps mais finalement j'ai préféré la renommer Louise. Je ne serais pas vous dire pourquoi…Elle ne sait pas parler et visiblement à perdue tous ses souvenirs. Elle est belle et pure. Elle est parfaite. Le meilleur de chaque espèce d'animal combattant réside en elle. En la regardant dans sa cage j'ai l'impression d'être Dieu. Non, je suis même supérieur à Lui. J'ai créé ce que Dieu lui-même n'a pu créer. Moi Mad Jack, j'ai créé l'Etre Parfait. Mais je ne la donnerai pas tout de suite à l'armée. Elle est à moi. Je leur fournirai une copie et me garderai l'original. Elle est le futur de l'humanité. Elle donnera naissance à un nouveau monde. Et moi je le façonnerai de mes mains.

1789eme note

C'est étrange, elle a tout le temps faim…et visiblement est carnivore. Je fais attention à qu'elle ne morde pas quand je lui donne de la nourriture. C'est qu'elle me boufferait la main si elle le pouvait ! Ce problème est sans doute dû aux gènes du glouton qu'elle a en elle…détail à régler pour la prochaine expérience…Une fois bien enchaînée je lui ai fait faire quelques exercices pour voir ses talents. Elle est capable de tordre sans problème des barres en acier, de se déplacer si vite que l'œil humain à peine à la suivre, et les yeux fermés de découvrir ou je me trouve. Elle a aussi développée le don de la régénération. Je peux la découper en morceau (et l'ai fait), ses membres repoussent. Elle est quasi immortelle. Son seul point faible se trouve à la base de nuque. En l'entaillant profondément à cet endroit, son système nerveux se désactive et elle meurt instantanément. Elle ressemble à un super prédateur en fait. Mais l'homme n'est-il pas lui-même un prédateur ? N'est-on pas au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et par conséquent de l'évolution ? Une fois bien dressée et ses accès de rage canalisés, Louise, l'Etre Parfait, sera comme vous et moi. A ceci près qu'elle vaut bien une vingtaine homme à elle seule. Louise, c'est l'aboutissement du projet TITAN. C'est le Prométhée moderne, l'homme du futur. Et moi, je suis son créateur.

2275eme note

Je l'ai perdue. PERDUE ! Elle s'est enfuie en rongeant les barreaux de sa cage. Et en défonçant la porte blindée du laboratoire. Quand je vois l'état de la pièce et le fait qu'elle a mangé toutes les autres chimères que j'y avais entreposé…Je me rends compte que j'ai largué un monstre assoiffé de sang dans Central. Certaines de mes chimères sont encore en vie. Elles ont été à demi dévorées ou présente de multiples morsures. C'est étrange…pourquoi en avoir mangé certaine mais pas d'autres ? Et ma Louise serait-elle capable de manger des êtres humains ? Ou même de les mordre…je suis sûr que oui. J'ai prévenu l'armée et la police militaire a été déployée en ville pour officiellement retrouver une folle furieuse échappée d'un asile. Elle n'est pas folle. En revanche furieuse…On présume qu'elle se cache dans les égouts. Ma création doit être effrayée du monde extérieur étant donné qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie passée. Mais sitôt sa peur passée, je suis sûr que sa faim et sa rage va la pousser à mordre tout ce qui bouge…Je cauchemarde à cette idée. Mon humaine parfaite sera peut-être le pire fléau de la ville. Surtout si elle apprend à utiliser les capacités animales que je lui ai données. Elle pourrait mordre la moitié des habitants de la ville avant que l'armée puisse lui mettre le grappin dessus. Si seulement je ne lui avais pas incorporé les gènes du glouton…et que ma porte blindée avait résisté. Mon aide de camp de l'armée est absent depuis hier. Je penche fortement sur l'hypothèse que Louise la bouffer tout cru. Même si je n'ai aucune preuve puisque elles sont dans son estomac…

2576eme note

Je ne suis pas Dieu. Je suis le Diable. Ma création sème le chaos et la désolation dans la ville. Et il y a un imprévu. Quand Louise mord quelqu'un c'est soit pour le manger soit pour le transformer. Je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi mais certaine personne mordue par Louise se transforme elle aussi en créature comparable à Louise. Une horde d'être surhumain et enragé affronte en ce moment l'armée. Même force, même rapidité, même rage chez chacun d'eux. Des êtres sanguinaires ayant la capacité de régénération...C'est effrayant. Tous les citoyens se sont enfermés chez eux et l'armée à de la peine à contenir l'invasion. La ville s'est transformée en champ de bataille où les snipers descendent tout ce qui bouge, les chars écrasant tout ce qui marche ou rampe. La ville est sous quarantaine mais…et si certaines créatures se sont échappées ? Et si les autres villes sont touchées ? N'ayant pas les mêmes moyens que Central qui lutte déjà difficilement, celles-ci n'arriveront jamais à contrer l'épidémie. Les villes se transformeront en repère pour les congénères de Louise. Et peu à peu la terre sera envahie par ces hordes de créatures infernales. Ai-je provoqué la fin du monde ? Ai-je condamné l'humanité à disparaître ? Le projet TITAN à bien créé des êtres supérieur à l'Homme. Mais va-t-il le faire disparaître ?

3263eme note

Louise et ses compagnons se sont transformés. On les surnomme Titans. Ce sont désormais d'énorme créature à l'aspect humanoïde. Elles font en moyenne 20 mètres de haut, sont fortes comme 50 hommes, rapide comme des félins et peuvent sentir un homme caché même au plus profond de sa cave…Les Titans ont été cantonnés dans la partie Est de la ville qui n'est plus qu'un champ de bataille où se mêle ruines et sang. Les transmissions avec les autres villes se sont interrompu les unes après les autres. Les Titans ont dû les ravager elles aussi. Seul Central résiste. Chaque jour, au prix de sacrifice de milliers d'homme, les Titans sont repoussés et abattus. Les fusils, tanks et autres armes sont dérisoire face à leurs taille mais la force de l'homme vient de son nombre. Étrangement les Titans semblent traquer en priorité les alchimistes. Je pense être le dernier alchimiste vivant de la ville. Et peut-être du monde. Afin d'échapper aux mâchoires des Titans et à la colère de l'armée qui me reproche d'avoir créé ses abominations alors que j'agissais selon leur ordre, j'ai dû me réfugier dans les sous-sols de Central. Des milliers de personnes m'ont accompagné sous terre. Il n'y a ni eau ni nourriture. Seulement de la poussière, du sang et des larmes. Tout est de la faute de l'armée, pas la mienne ! Et si l'humanité meurt c'est à cause d'eux ! Plus le temps passe, plus j'étudie le mode de comportement des Titans afin de comprendre comment mieux les combattre et sortir de ce souterrain puant pour reprendre mes recherches et créer le véritable Etre Parfait et non ces copies ratés.

3989eme note

La reconquête de Central est bientôt terminée. Il ne reste plus que quelques Titans dans la partie Est de la ville, celle du district de Trost et ceux qui tournaient autour de la ville ont été exterminé. Louise fait bien sur partie des dernier Titans. Elle est aussi intelligente que redoutable…Avant de reconstruire la ville de Central, l'armée a choisie d'utiliser les ruines des maisons détruites pour construire plusieurs murs afin de se défendre contre l'arrivé éminente des Titans depuis l'extérieur. Si le reste de l'humanité est tombé à cause des Titans, Central survivra grâce à ses murs ! Trois murs de cinquante mètres de haut seront construits. Le mur Sina protégeant le QG, le mur Rose la ville intérieur puis le mur Maria la ville extérieure. Au-delà s'étendra le territoire des Titans… L'humanité c'est Central. Le monde c'est Central. La vie c'est Central. Et c'est dans les prochains jours que se jouera le futur de l'humanité.

4501eme note

La chaîne alimentaire. Le fort dévore le plus faible pour survivre. Le renard mange le lapin. L'homme mange le cochon. Le Titan mange l'homme. J'ai créé un être supérieur à tout autre. Le Titan. Plus grand, plus fort, plus rapide, implacable, invincible ou presque. J'ai enfin compris. Je ne me suis pas raté. Je n'ai pas échoué. J'ai réussi. Les Titans sont bien la prochaine évolution de l'homme. Le fort dévore le faible. Le Titan mange l'homme. L'homme est devenu faible mais le Titan demeurera fort. L'homme doit disparaître et doit être remplacé par le Titan. L'humanité est destinée à périr sous les mâchoires des Titans ou à se transformer en Titan pour les élus de la race supérieure. Il ne faut pas les combattre mais les aider ! Ma création, Louise est toujours vivante et en train de se battre pour l'avenir de ce monde! Je dois parvenir à l'aider. Je dois me transformer en Titan et monter avec elle sur l'échelle de l'évolution. L'âge des Homme est révolu. L'âge des Titans est venu. Demain je tente l'expérience de la transformation alchimique sur moi-même. Il suffit de m'injecter une simple aiguille et faire couler dans mes veines ce sang novateur.

Demain, je participerai au renouveau de ce monde. Demain, je deviendrai un Titan !

4502eme note

C'est ma dernière note. Je me suis injecté il y a dix minutes la solution liquide pour devenir un Titan. Je me sens…étrange. Plus tout à fait humain. Mais pas tout à fait animal. Je suis différent. Je suis un homme qui devient Titan. Je suis un homme qui évolue. Je suis un être nouveau qui supplantera l'homme. Je sens cette faim dévorante bouillir dans mes entrailles, cette force titanesque envahir mes muscles, et l'odeur de la chair. J'entends au loin les cris de colère et de souffrance de Louise, luttant pour l'avenir de ce monde, l'odeur de la poudre des obus des canons essayant de massacrer notre futur. Plus mes sens s'affinent, plus je sens mon corps se modifier en profondeur. Mais en abandonnant mon humanité, je perds mon alchimie. Qu'importe ! Avec mon humanité s'éteindra l'alchimie. Ce principe humain est lui aussi dépassé. Seul l'instinct de survie compte. Seul la force et la bestialité sont nécessaires. Seul compte le Titan. Face à lui, l'homme n'est qu'un insecte, une brindille, une friandise. Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, je sens l'évolution en marche ! Des que mon corps aura assimilé ce nouvel organisme, je me transformerai en Titan, et emmènerai Louise, en dehors de la ville. Puis nous reviendrons. A deux, à 10, à 1000. Nous briserons les murs de la ville, de cette cage dorée pleine de nourriture et nous anéantirons le dernier foyer de l'humanité.

Nous sommes légions. Nous sommes la première et la dernière calamité de l'humanité. Nous sommes les Titans.


End file.
